Tifa Lockhart
by Dara Airen
Summary: Si el titulo no es muy original... Leanla.


ANTES DE COMENZAR A LEER! TENGO UNAS CUANTAS ACLARACIONES. Sobre Final Fantasy VII aun tengo bastantes cabos sueltos la historia es bastante complicada, pero tenia muchas ganas de hacer una historia donde Tifa desmostraba sus dotes de guerrera. Tambien queria poner como Barret conocio a Tifa, se que puedo haber alterado un poco la verdadera historia ya que se aun muy poco pero bueno. La pelea que aparece ustedes imaginen en que parte de la linea de tiempo ponerla. No sean muy duros conmigo, es la primera historia que publico. Saludos

* * *

-Pero podría matarte-. Dijo la pequeña ninja.- Tifa no hagas locuras, mejor esperemos a que Cloud llegue.

-No podemos esperar mas Yuffie, se que Sephirot puede matarme pero no podemos dejar que se acerque mas al reactor. Es necesario detenerlo, esta vez no dejare que destruya este

lugar como destruyo Nibelheim.

Muchas imágenes de la destrucción de su ciudad natal pasaron por su mente, camino hacia _El_, ese maldito que le había quitado todo y había echo sufrir tanto a Cloud, se vengaría por Nibelheim, Zack, Aerith, Cloud pero sobre todo por ella misma.

-Sephirot!.- grito Tifa con todas su fuerzas.- Pelea contra mi.- Dijo al mismo tiempo que se ponía sus guantes de cuero y se ponía en pocision de ataque.

-Tu eres la niñita de Nibelheim.- mofándose.- Si no recuerdo mal aquella ocasión te vencí con mucha facilidad. Segura que quieres pelear conmigo?.- Mientras dirigía la imperiosa masamune hacia la chica.

-Ya no soy esa niñita, te demostrare de lo que soy capaz.- Así Tifa lo ataco.

Yuffie miraba la batalla sin perder un solo movimiento, le dio gusto saber que Tifa se defendía bastante bien, pero no podía evitar sentir miedo.

-Es Tifa la que esta peleando?.- Dijo Cid al apenas llegar al lugar junto con los demás.

-Cloud? Donde esta Cloud?.- Pregunto Yuffie al grupo.- Tifa no se detendrá hasta que Cloud llegue, Sephirot la matara!.- Dijo Yuffie desesperada.

-Dijo que llegaría solo.- Dijo secamente Vincent Valentine.

-Hay que detenerlos!.- Dijo Cid.- No podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada.- llevándose un cigarrillo a la boca.

-Tifa quiere hacer esto sola.- Dijo Barret.- Es su manera de vengarse, dejémosla me duele decirlo. Solo si las cosas se ponen mal intervendremos.

-Estas loco Barret! Tifa podría morir si no hacemos nada ahora mismo.- Chillo la ninja.

-Tienen que hacerme caso! Tifa se unió a AVALANCHA por quería vengarse de Shinra, esta podría decirse que es su venganza.

La mente de Barret voló al momento en que conoció a la pequeña Tifa.

* * *

FLASH BACK

Una pequeña muchacha caminaba por las calles de Midgar, apenas había recobrado el conocimiento en una pequeña clínica. No recordaba como había llegado ahí pero si recordaba el por que. Sephirot había destruido su pueblo y había matado a su padre. Se sentía mal, la herida que le había echo ese gusano aun no sanaba. Cuando estaba apunto de caer por el cansancio una gran mano le ayudo.

-Estas bien?.- Dijo aquella voz.

-Si.- Dijo secamente la chica.

-No me lo parece.- dijo Barret.- Ven conmigo.- y asi se dirigieron a una especia de base subterránea.- Mi nombre es Barret Wallace.

La chica no dijo nada mas se dejo guiar por Barret, llegaron a un pequeño lugar concurrido y con unas cuantas personas. Ahí Tifa descubrió que esa pequeña sociedad era un grupo eco-terrorista llamado AVALANCHA y que estaban en contra de Shinra la idea le pareció genial. Al terminar la junta que se había echo Barret se acerco a la chica.

-Toma, supongo que no has comido nada en días.- Le dijo Barret a Tifa ofreciéndole un poco de comida.

-Muchas gracias.- Hasta ese momento Tifa se dio cuenta del hambre que tenia. Comenzó a comer.

-Puedo saber tu nombre?

-Lockhart.- Dijo.- Tifa Lockhart.- Aun comiendo.

-Y de donde eres?.

Y en lugar de recibir la respuesta que quería Tifa dijo.

-Puedo unirme a AVALANCHA?.- Al ver la cara de duda de Barret. Tifa agrego.- Soy mas fuerte de lo que crees.- Y así la chica sonrió.

FIN FLASH BACK

* * *

-Supe de lo que hablaba Tifa poco después, sus heridas se curaron pronto, abrió el Séptimo Cielo y ese fue nuestro cuartel hasta que, bueno ustedes saben el resto.

-Quieres decir que la dejemos a su suerte.- Dijo Yuffie mas desesperada.

-Lo que quieres decir, es que esto es lo que quiere Tifa. Sin importar las consecuencias.- Dijo Vincent.

-Asi es.- Dijo Barret.

* * *

La pelea entre Tifa y Sephirot seguia. Tifa se defendia lo mejor que podía, cuando fue arrojada hacia un montón de piedras por quinta vez, se levanto bastante lastimada pero con muchas ganas de seguir.

-Valla! Si que has mejorado bastante.- Dijo Sephirot.- Esa noche en Nebelheim solo un segundo me basto para terminar contigo.

-Te dije que no era la misma niña.- Al mismo tiempo que volvía a atacar a su oponente.

-Aun así sigues siendo muy débil.- Dándole un fuerte golpe en el estomago a Tifa que le saco el aire y que probablemente le rompió unas cuantas costillas.

Tifa limpio la sangre que salio de su boca. Estaba muy cansada pero se obligo a si misma a seguir peleando. De un brinco alcanzo a Sephirot y acertó con éxito bastantes golpes en el cuerpo de Sephirot.

Bastante molesto Sephirot decidió que ya era hora de terminar de jugar.

-Se acabo el juego.- Dijo Sephirot al acercarse a Tifa a una velocidad impresionante. Tifa no lo pudo esquivar y la masamune de Sephirot se clavo en su abdomen. Cayo arrodillada al suelo mirando a su atacante con desprecio.

* * *

-Tifa!.- Grito la pequeña Yuffie.- Al ver como su amiga era atravesada por esa espada.

-Tenemos que hacer algo.- Dijo Cid mientras fumaba el décimo cigarrillo del día.

-Están muy lejos, tenemos que ser muy rápidos!.- dijo Barret y así el pequeño grupo corrió a socorrer a su amiga.

* * *

Como pudo Tifa se separo de el, con un dolor punzante en el abdomen se llevo su mano hacia ese lugar y su mano se lleno de sangre la herida era peor de lo que pensaba. No se dejaría vencer aun con la herida siguió luchando.

-De donde sacas tanta fuerza?.- dijo Sephirot.- De cualquier forma no te servirá de nada.

-Voluntad... Eso es... Algo.. Que tu... No tienes.- Ataco de nuevo.

Sephirot fue mas listo y cuando la tuvo cerca la tomo del cuello la levanto y la lanzo lejos hacia las rocas.

-Sabes que es lo mejor de esto?.- dijo Sephirot.- Le quitare algo que es muy importante para el.

-No... Hay nada... En... Este mun..do..que... No... Sea importante... Para... El.- Dijo Tifa sabiendo a quien se refería.

-Eso ya lo veremos.- Dijo al mismo tiempo que enterraba la espada en el hombro de Tifa.- Obsérvame como te quito otra vez a la mujer que amas.- Levanto la masamune para dar el golpe final. Tifa solo cerro los ojos esperando que llegara su final.

Pudo escuchar un choque de espadas abrió los ojos y delante de ella estaba Cloud deteniendo el ataque de Sephirot.

-Tifa.- dijo Cloud.

-Lle...gas tarde...- Dijo Tifa.

-Lo siento.- Miro como Tifa cerraba los ojos.

-Tifa!.- Miro a Sephirot y sin palabras comenzó a atacar.

-Si Cloud tu sufrimiento es lo que me causa la mayor felicidad.- dijo peleando contra Cloud.

Y así una nueva batalla se desataba.

Tifa!.- Yuffie fue la primera en llegar junto con su amiga.- Tonta te dije que era demasiado peligroso.- lloriqueando.- Tifa.

-Aun sigue con vida, pero esta muy grave. Tifa perdóname.- Dijo Barret.

Mientras tanto Cloud peleaba con todas sus fuerzas. No podía concentrarse de todo Tifa abarcaba mas que nada en sus pensamientos cayo al suelo herido y escucho la voz de Zack.

-_Concéntrate Cloud._

-Que sublime es el causarte dolor Cloud como lo disfruto de verdad.- Dijo Sephirot de manera venenosa.

-No lo volverás a hacer este es tu final.- así concentro toda su energía en la First Tsurugi y utilizo la técnica Omnilatigo.

Sephirot sonrió supo que ese era su final.

-Bien echo Cloud me venciste.- Al mismo tiempo que su ala salio de la espalda.- Al menos me llevo el recuerdo de que te quite de nuevo algo valioso.

Cloud vio desaparecer a Sephirot y espera que esta vez fuera para siempre.

Recordó a Tifa y fue corriendo para llegar a ella que estaba rodeada de todos su amigos.

Cloud.- Dijo Yuffie llorando.- Le he dado materia pero aun asi no se cura sus heridas son muy delicadas.- dijo al mismo tiempo que se levantaba para cederle su lugar a Cloud.

Cloud tomo entre sus brazos el pequeño y malherido cuerpo de Tifa, aun respiraba pero muy débilmente, nunca se sintió mas triste ni cuando _ella_ había muerto.

Un silencio se hizo presente solo lo rompía el llanto pausado de Yuffie. Vincent al notar lo mal que estaba la ninja se acerco a ella para infundirle fuerzas uno de sus brazos rodeo a la pequeña y ella se limito a echarse a llorar.

-Cloud.- dijo una débil voz.

-Tifa.- dijo el peli-dorado.

-Hay.. Algo que tengo que decir... Antes de partir.- dijo Tifa pausadamente.

-No Tifa, vamos tu eres muy fuerte. No puedes solo dejarme.- Dijo Cloud

-Gracias.- dijo Tifa sonriendo.- Siempre... Estuviste para mi... Y yo siempre trate de... Estar ... Para... Ti.

-Siempre estuviste, estas y estarás.- Dijo Cloud a punto de llorar.

-Dile a Marlene y a Denzel... Que me perdonen... Y que los quiero...

-No Tifa por favor no hagas esto.- llorando.- No me puedes dejar no tu... Por favor.- mientras la abrazaba aun mas fuerte.

-Cloud... Siempre desde que éramos... Unos pequeños niños... Te ame...- dijo muy débil Tifa.- Te amo.- acerco una de sus manos a la cara de Cloud sonrió y dijo.- Gracias por enseñarme que es el amor. Tifa suspiro y su mano cayo.

-Tifa!... Tifa! No!.- y lloro desconsoladamente en el cuerpo de la chica.

* * *

-Donde estoy?

-_Que haces aquí?.- _Dijo una voz bastante conocida para ella.

-Aerith?.-dijo Tifa.- Estoy muerta? De verdad morí?

-_Bueno no precisamente, esa serie tu elección Tifa.-_Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Mi elección?.- dijo confundida.

-_Así es. No creo que lo mejor sea dejar a Cloud y a los demás._

_-_Cloud... Me necesita? El te sigue amando, no seria mejor que regresaras tu en vez de mi?

Aerith solo sonrió.

-_Tu crees que eso es lo mejor? _

_-Quien se encargaría entonces del Séptimo Cielo? No puedes dejar como así el negocio Tifa._

_-_Zack!.- Dijo Tifa con una mezcla entre alegría y asombro.

-_Tifa.-_ dijo Aerith tomando la mano de Tifa.- _Quieres quedarte aquí, aun sabiendo que mucha gente esta sufriendo tu perdida?_

_-_No.- dijo decidida.- No quiero que la gente que amo sufra.

_-Entonces regresa.-_dijo Zack.- _Abre tu bar, cuida de los niños, disfruta con tus amigos, regaña a Cloud por lo lento que puede llegar a ser. Pero sobre todo vive y disfruta._

_-Así es.-_ dijo Aerith.-_ Tienes que vivir y seguir luchando por nuestro sueño. Nuestro destino era sacrificarnos por quienes amamos pero el tuyo no. Tifa tu tienes que seguir por nosotros dos y algún día cuando por fin sea el momento estaremos todos juntos.-_dijo Aerith con una gran sonrisa.

-Así lo haré muchas gracias Aerith.- Abrazo a su amiga y se despido de Zack.

-_Mándale mis saludos a Cloud y dile que hasta ahora lo a echo muy bien.- _dijo Zack.

-Muchas gracias chicos.

Y así descubrió el lugar en el que estaba la iglesia donde crecían las flores que cuidaba Aerith. Camino hacia la salida no sin antes darle una ultima sonrisa a sus amigos.

-_Nos volveremos a ver.-_dijo Aerith.

-_Claro que si.- _mientras ponía un brazo alrededor de Aerith.

* * *

Una lluvia ligera comenzó a caer. Cloud que aun seguía abrazando el cuerpo inerte de Tifa se sorprendió cuando sintió una pequeña respiración miro la cara de la chica y lo que vio lo dejo perplejo Tifa lo miraba con una sonrisa y sus heridas estaban sanadas por completo.

-Lo siento mucho.- dijo Tifa.- No volveré a irme al menos no en un largo tiempo.

-Tifa.- fue lo único que pudo decir Cloud.

-Hola.- con una gran sonrisa hacia sus amigos.

-Pero que paso estabas mu...- dijo Yuffie sin querer terminar la frase.

-Dos Ángeles me hicieron regresar.- dijo Tifa.- Por cierto Cloud.- dijo mirando hacia el.- Zack dice que lo has estado haciendo muy bien.

Cloud abrió sus ojos como platos. Pero después de eso solo puedo abrazar aun mas fuerte a Tifa.

-Creí que te había perdido.- dijo Cloud.- Tifa, no concibo una vida sin ti.- dijo sonrojado.

-Cloud.- dijo también Tifa sonrojada.- Gracias.

-Gracias a ti Tifa. Y Cloud demostró su amor a la chica sin una sola palabra, alzo un poco el rostro de la pelinegra y la beso, fue el beso mas dulce y tierno que jamás ha existido.

Los demás miembros del grupo solo atinaron a sonrojarse, carraspear la garganta o como Vincent simplemente ser indiferente a la situación.

-Vamos a casa.- Dijo Tifa

-Si a casa.- Cloud se levanto del suelo con Tifa entre sus brazos y caminaron todos juntos para iniciar una nueva aventura.

FIN

* * *

Espero coemntarios bueno y malos pero sin ofensas

nos vemos la proxima


End file.
